


Long Nights And Worse Days

by Profrock



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Drabble, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profrock/pseuds/Profrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights And Worse Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I literally pulled this little drabble out of freakin nowhere. It's like 12:30 and I wrote this in literally 30 minutes and I desperately need to sleep hahaha I don't envy future me. Enjoy 1000 words of whatever the hell this is.

“Hey. Pst. Phil.”

 

“Nnrgh,” Phil groaned, rolling onto his back and slinging a hand over his eyes. “What do you want, Dan?”

 

“Nothing,” Dan said, his teeth flashing snarky and sharp in the pale moonlight seeping though the window. “Just wanted to say hi.”

 

“And ‘hi’ couldn’t wait until morning?” Phil asked, rolling back onto his side, facing away from Dan. Dan made muffled noises of dissent as Phil rearranged the blankets, cocooning himself and leaving Dan out in the cold.

 

“Give ‘em back,” Dan stage-whispered, tugging fruitlessly on the corner of the sheet.

 

“Never,” Phil mumbled, already half-asleep. He shifted up slightly however, allowing Dan to take back some of the comforter.

 

Dan lay awake in the near-dark room, the only light cast by the moon and the only sound being Phil’s quiet breaths as they slowed and evened out, signaling he was asleep again. Dan poked him in the back.

 

“Hey. Hey. Phil. You awake?”

 

“No,” Phil mumbled, wigging his back to try and shift Dan’s hand away. Dan poked him again.

 

“Okay,” Phil said, turning over to face Dan and sitting up on his elbows, looking down. His black hair stood up in uneven tufts, pointing every which way. Dan flashed out a hand before he even thought about it, smoothing back Phil’s hair. He retracted his hand immediately, tucking it under his head with a soft apology. Phil flopped back down.

 

“What’s going on Dan, really,” Phil prodded, yawning and scratching his jaw. His stubble felt like sandpaper under his fingertips. Dan shrugged. “Just can’t sleep.”

 

“Dan, it’s –“ Phil checked his phone, the bright blue light of the screen temporarily blinding him “ – two forty-five a.m. And you didn’t get any sleep at all last night, either.” He blinked the spots out of his eyes.

 

“Chris kicks,” Dan defended, quickly sitting up and flipping his pillow over before flopping back down. “Anyways, s’not my fault that we got the wrong number of beds. I knew we shouldn’t have trusted Mr. Kick-you-in-the-shins-while-I-sleep to deal with the hotel bookings.”

 

Phil chuckled dryly, folding his arms back behind his head as he watched Dan shuffle and fidget, trying to get comfortable.

 

“We’re only in Barcelona for a week Dan, and I don’t want you falling asleep on me all day, so can you please try and get some rest,” Phil said, yawning hugely. Dan mimicked the motion, albeit much smaller. Phil turned his back. “’Night Dan.”

 

“’Night,” Dan echoed, settling down on his back and staring up at the shapes the shadows made on the ceiling, trying to find shapes in them. When he got bored of that he flipped on to his side, staring at the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock on his bedside table, willing them to go faster. He felt restless, uncontained, like at any moment he would pop and become a shivering heap of hysterics on the floor. He didn’t want that to happen.

 

Phil was right, Dan hadn’t gotten any sleep at all the previous night. Chris effectively kept him up for most of the night with his kicking and squirming, and Dan paid the price for it the next day. He teetered right on the bring of too-tired-to-function and so-tired-I’m-hyper, running a few steps ahead of the rest of his friends on the sidewalk, chattering aimlessly even when no one was really listening, and touching.

 

Dan got really touchy when he was tired. By the time breakfast was over, Chris had gotten six knee pats and two hugs; PJ had received three arm touches, a shoulder squeeze and a kiss on the cheek; Louise got poked a lot; and Dan just sat on Phil’s lap, playing with his fingers, his hair, poking him and talking at him and laughing when Phil just stared back blankly before making grabby hands for his coffee.

 

_Three oh eight,_ the clock blinked at him. Dan rolled over, groaning softly under his breath before remembering that Phil could sleep through a tornado and groaning louder. He changed the pitch of his voice, making random sounds and giggling to himself. Eventually he got bored of his own voice however, and leaned into Phil’s ear again.

 

‘ _Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil,”_ Dan chanted under his breath, his lips touching the shell of Phil’s ear with every repeat of his name. Phil didn’t wake up.

 

Dan frowned, shrugged, and blew a jet of hot air directly into Phil’s ear. Phil jumped, started, and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyelids, groaning. He was still groaning when Dan shook his shoulder, attempting to pry Phil’s hands from his face.

 

“ _What_ Dan,” Phil sighed, because he just couldn’t snap at Dan, no matter how annoying he got. Dan giggled. “Can’t sleep,” he sing-songed. Phil turned over to face him again, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Dan blinked. “Sleepy,” he decided, thinking for a minute. “Tired. Hyper. Thirsty.”

 

“How is your body feeling?” Phil asked. Dan frowned a little bit, throwing his head back against the pillow so hard it bounced and thinking.

 

“Kind of like a humming,” he said eventually. Phil nodded. “Like my hands are tingling and my legs feel so light like they’re going to float away, and my tummy is buzzing and my head is spinning my heart is beating.” He knew Phil was being serious because he didn’t try and make some crack to Dan about how his heart was always beating oh wait Dan didn’t have one. Dan blew out a long breath, sinking so far down like he wanted to become one with the mattress. Phil patted the spot right in front of himself.

 

“Come here.”

 

“What?” Dan asked.

 

“Come here,” Phil said again, motioning Dan over. Confused, Dan complied, sliding up to Phil with his back to Phil’s front. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, one hand holding on to Dan’s to stop the tingling and one resting on his tummy to stop the buzzing. He tangled his legs with Dan’s to keep them anchored and pressed his forehead to the back of Dan’s head to alleviate the spinning.

 

“Sleep now,” Phil breathed, his breath hot and wet and just right on the back of Dan’s neck. Dan nodded, already most of the way there.

 

Phil began humming something and Dan was out like a light, his tensed body relaxing into the bed and Phil’s hold. Phil smiled, closing his eyes and beginning to drift of as well.

 

If morning ever got there it would be too soon, in Phil’s opinion.


End file.
